Home
by Nille815
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the three years Jack and Kate spent of off the island.
1. Morning

**A/N:** Having a go at some drabbles. Let me know what you think and I promise I'll be good at updating! ;)  
**Disclaimer:** I had a dream once that I was a lost writer... does that count?

* * *

_Morning._

She _loved_ the way he'd say good morning.

She loved the scratchy feeling of his morning stubble against her cheek (though she'd never admit it). His warm fingers dancing across across her skin. The low timbre of his voice, as he'd press a featherlight kiss just beneath her ear.

"Morning."

No matter if they would be spending the day together or not, he would pull her close as if to soak her up, so he'd have her with him for the rest of his day. He'd whisper her name and steal another kiss or two. His pager could go off or his cellphone would beep annoyingly. Interrupting their wonderful little bubble of heaven that they had taken _so_ long (too long) to find.

But if she tightened her hold on him, begged him to stay. "Just five more minutes."

He would.


	2. Sway

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) This little bit is dedicated to a very special Jater, who's been a constant support to me. You may know her as lucky-fin, and if not I highly suggest you go check her out - she's an amazing writer as well as an amazing friend.

* * *

_Sway. _

When he reaches his hand out to her in silent invitation, her smile lights up the room (lights up his soul). And he knows he's an idiot for not asking her sooner.

Her hand is warm in his as he leads her to the slightly crowded dance floor. She doesn't hesitate in twining her arms around his neck and he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyes remain locked with his in a tender gaze as they gently sway together and something indescribable... something _breathtaking_, takes flight inside him. The slow song that fills the air around them is unfamiliar to him. But he doesn't really care as long as he gets to hold her like this.

A hushed sigh escapes her and she rests her cheek against his chest, one hand remaining on his neck in a soft caress, the other slowly coming to rest above his heart.

And he doesn't care that she'll feel it racing beneath her fingers.

She _already_ knows how he feels about her.


	3. Walls

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews :) Here's a little angsty piece for ya' set in "There's no place like home" when Jack finds out about Claire. Hope you enjoy it!

_

* * *

Walls_

Something cold grabs at her heart as Jack slowly turns around and stares at her in shock. The sorrow in his eyes almost forcing her to her knees. He opens his mouth to speak not looking at her, but at the baby in her arms. His words are haunted (...s_he's my sister._)

Aaron tugs on her hair and her lungs constrict as the shock registers. She reaches for his hand, grasping it in a tight hold, not knowing what else to do, but desperately wanting to be there for him. It only takes a second (one damned second) before she feels the walls go up between them. The walls they had only _just_ torn down.

He shakes his head. The disbelief on his face quickly transforming into bitter guilt, and she knows exactly what he's thinking, so she tightens her hold on his hand, but he lets go and turns away from her. Away from Aaron.

And she feels the fragile promise of a future for them slipping through her fingers...


	4. Softly

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support, you guys are an amazing bunch of people :) Now this little piece is set somewhere after rescue (of course) but before the whole OMG claire's-his-sister-drama. I hope this makes up for the previous angst ;) **  
**

_

* * *

Softly_

The second time they kiss, no one hesitates and no one runs away.

They're sitting in her living room, enjoying a rainy afternoon together in her new house (the smell of fresh paint still lingers in the air). She's sitting on the couch, he's on the floor in front of her, trying to solve the mystery of putting together a coffee-table and Aaron's peacefully asleep in his playpen. She teases him about his (lack of) abilities to assemble the table. And they both try really hard not to wake up the baby with their laughter.

He abandons the instructions and looks up at her from his place on the floor with mock hurt in his eyes. But he's helpless against her brilliant smile and he feels _something_ shift in the air between them.

They lean towards eachother slowly, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. His hand cups her cheek and her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, her fingers stroking through his hair. They meet halfway and he catches her lips in a soft, _slow_ kiss. Her mouth is warm beneath his and she pulls him a litttle closer, making his heart soar. When they break apart they're both still smiling.

He tucks a wayward curl back behind her ear. She blushes slightly.

(...and no one's sorry.)


	5. Crazy

**A/N:** It's been raining here today and _that_ coupled with watching way too many sappy Jatevids inspired this ;) Hope you like it. And sorry for taking this long to update - I've had a bit of a buzy week. But I'm so glad you're enjoying these 'cause I love writing them :)

* * *

_Crazy_

The gray skies and pouring rain outside fit her mood perfectly.

It was irrational to feel like this. It was silly of her to miss him so much. He had only been gone four days but she missed him like crazy anyway. She missed the sound of his voice and the way his eyes lit up whenever he laughed. Missed the sight of him reading to Aaron, missed his touch and his warmth in their bed. She even missed the way he made coffee (no matter how hard she tried, it never turned out as good as his.)

He would be home in two days, and it was silly to miss him. A six-day-separation was _nothing_ compared to all the other times they'd been kept apart. But it was the first time they'd been apart this long since Jack had moved in. She had become so used to his presence in her house (in her life) that it didn't feel right without him. It was their house now (their life) and like the sun outside, he was missing.

But in a move so unlike him (and yet so like him) he surprises her. He comes home a day early and rings the doorbell instead of letting himself in with his key. He's soaking wet but she doesn't care as she flings her arms around him and pulls him into the house, and he shuts the door closed with his foot. His lips are warm and welcomed on her hers, as she impatiently tugs the jacket off his shoulders and rids him of his tie. He lifts her off her feet and she wraps her legs around him in response.

"I. Missed. You." He admits between heated kisses as they stumble through the living room to finally tumble down on the couch.

His stubble tickles her neck and she laughs."I missed you too... Like _crazy_."


	6. Yellow

**A/N:** Was listening to Coldplay's "Yellow" and this popped into my head :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Yellow _

She's wearing a yellow dress the first time they go to the beach after the rescue.

He's in a sombre mood, but the color of her dress and the playful way she kicks off her sandals to walk barefoot along the shore, brings a smile to his face.

He thought it would be more difficult to enjoy the warm sand and the sound of the waves crashing, but when she takes his hand in hers and drags him out into the water ("s_ink with me_"), it almost feels cathartic. She laces her fingers through his and he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty air.

And squinting at her in the sunlight, he realizes it's not the color of her dress that makes him smile... It's just _her_.


	7. Pretend

**A/N:** Set just before the O6 return to the real world - But after the week on Penny's boat :) Enjoy and thanks for all the lovely reviews!

* * *

_Pretend_

Sun speaks for the first time in a week and Kate leaves Aaron with her for the night, not having the heart to deny her broken request. She feels weightless as she walks down the dark hallway towards her own room. The borrowed clothes are too loose on her, but she doesn't mind.

They have one night left on this new island (She's already forgotten its name) before they fly back to the real world. One night left before a new set of lies take hold. One night before they all have to pretend.

She passes her room without hesitating and knocks softly on his door instead. His eyes are warm in welcome, but questioning... and she doesn't have any answers. He finds her hand and tugs her inside, searching her face. She closes the distance between them, slipping her arms around him and rests her head on his chest without saying a word (without needing to.)

His heartbeat matches hers as he wraps his strong, familiar arms around her, enfolding her in a tender embrace (and he makes her feel like she could do _anything._)

This would never be pretend.


	8. Key

**A/M: **Nothing in particular inspired this one, it just popped into into my head on my way home from Uni today :) Enjoy and thank you all so much for the continuing love and support!

_

* * *

Key_

When he gets home (the taste of the word still new on his tongue) it's later than he wanted it to be. Yet he still pauses a moment outside the door, weighing the new silver key in his hand.

She'd given it to him this morning, handing it nonchalantly to him, with a carefree smile on her face as if it wasn't a big deal. As if it meant nothing.

But she wasn't fooling anyone and especially not him. Kate was the kind of girl who always had her door locked (much like her heart) and he knew exactly how much it really meant for her to give him something like this. This was her way of telling him that she trusted him completely and that she _wanted_ him in her life... and in her heart.

He had kissed her softly in response, moved beyond words by her gesture.

And when he finally lets himself inside, he finds that the lights are still on and he grins, glad that she waited for him

(...in more ways than one.)


	9. Piano

**A/N:** Listened to the S6 soundtrack and this happened. This is defintely a personal favorite, so I really hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

_Piano_

The melody sounds so haunted at first that it reminds her of glass walls (mistakes, longing... and so much regret.)

She has to close her eyes against the onslaught of emotions, but still she finds herself as captivated by it (by him) as the first time she heard him play.

But slowly... _Softly._ It changes. Underneath his talented fingers, the melody seems to lift and it wraps around her, warm and loving (like his embrace), encompassing all that she has learned from him (forgiveness, compassion... hope.)

And as the last notes of the song drifts away, he looks at her and she meets his vulnerable gaze with tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful."


	10. Lifeline I

**A/N:** My tenth chapter Yay! This little piece is set in SNBH right after Jack visits Hurley. Thank you all for the continuing support :)

_

* * *

Lifeline  
_

He shudders and closes his eyes tightly. Shutting out the image of his friend's blank haunted gaze. His dazed voice echoes in Jack's mind (_you're not supposed to raise him_) and in the dark solitude of his car, he feels something... _cold_ reaching for him.

His hand closes around the little black box in his pocket (the one he's been carrying around for weeks.) The weight and feel of it is reassuring and the maddening pace of his heartbeat finally slows. He takes a deep steadying breath, picturing her face, and his grip on the box tightens.

"_No._" He whispers firmly to the darkness, willing the cold waves of doubt away. Slowly opening his eyes, he decides.

He'll ask her tonight.


	11. Lifeline II

**A/N: **I initially wanted to wait a bit before posting this, but... If you got it, post it, right? ;)

_

* * *

Lifeline II_

"Yes." She breathes with a teary laugh (_no other answer imaginable to her)_.

His answering smile and the way he delicately slides the ring on her finger makes her heart race in a way it never has before. It fits perfectly; the shine of it matching the tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I will. _Yes._" She locks her eyes with his, her heart swelling at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him.

Her hand finds the back of his neck, stroking it softly and she pulls him close (_anchoring herself to him_). He doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, _desperately _tight, and a happiness so overwhelmingly deep (_so unlike anything she's ever felt before) _takes hold of her and a breathless laugh bubbles past her lips.

He holds her impossibly tighter in response.


	12. Shirt

**A/N:** Watched "Hearts and Minds" the other day and this popped into my head :) Enjoy and thank you all so much for the reviews!

_

* * *

Shirt_

He's always found her beautiful. Her wild chocolate curls and emerald green eyes captivating him from that first moment she stumbled out from the jungle and into his life. Her damaged soul calling out to his.

But that first time he catches her wearing his shirt, she literally takes his breath away.

She's standing with her back to him in their bedroom _(barefoot and her hair tumbling down her back)_, the morning sun bathing her in a brilliant light. He's watching her from the doorway, mesmerized and rooted to the spot as she picks up his shirt from the bed and slowly slides it on.

It's way too big for her, almost drowning her, but she giggles and wraps her arms around herself, burying her head in the loose fabric _(breathing in the scent of him.)_

"I can see you there, you know..." She breathes with a smile _(the words echoing around them, intertwining past with present.) _She turns around and tilts her head, playfully cocking an eyebrow at him, her smile turning mischievous.

"You're beautiful." He answers her simply.


	13. Sheet

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, Uni is killing me at the moment. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. Actually had a dream like this and had to share it - I think you can all imagine where this goes ;)

* * *

_Sheet_

The smell of fresh warm coffee invades her senses and she wakes up to the soft sound of rain drumming against her bedroom windows. Her smile is instantaneous and she embraces the childish urge to leap off the bed. Blankets and pillows follow in her wake and with a breathless laugh she wraps herself in a sheet, letting it trail behind her like a dress, as she walks from the room with quick impatient steps.

She finds Jack downstairs in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and nursing a mug of coffee in his hands. The smile on his face matches hers _(sated and at peace) _and she wraps her arms around him from behind, standing on her toes to plant a soft kiss just beneath his ear.

He sets the mug down and turns in her embrace, murmuring her name in greeting, before pulling her close and trailing warm kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"Sleep well?" He asks her gently, the tender timbre of his voice against her skin making her tremble and ache for him _(memories of last night flooding her system.)_

Her mouth parts in desire, "Better than I have in years."

He looks at her then with a self-satisfied grin that almost makes her knees buckle and she arches an eyebrow at him playfully in response. He leans close, nudging his nose against hers tenderly.

"Me too." He murmurs, his heated gaze almost burning her.

Her heart skips a beat and the sheet pools around her ankles, _forgotten_, as she loses herself in him.


	14. Purpose

**A/N:** Wow... I never expected to get over a 100 reviews for these. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback and the support :) You are without a doubt the loveliest bunch of people anyone could find! I know this is not what was requested, but it's been in my head for days and I had to get it out - I will get to your request Bluedream, I promise :)

_

* * *

Purpose _

His hands are bound (_tethered by his own mistakes_) as he plummets through the darkness. Saltwater burns through his veins (_his whole being_) as the endless weight of the ocean threatens to shatter him from the inside out.

It envelops him. Black and cold. Beckoning him to take his last breath.

But like warm pillars of light and air, _she_ wraps her arms around him (_shielding him from the darkness_) and he wakes up with his last breath caught in his throat. She mumbles something incoherent in her sleep, her breath whispering softly against his neck. But his thundering heart won't slow down.

He still feels the ocean's choking hold.


	15. Words

**A/N:** First of all, I am so sorry for abandoning this for so long... I have just been teribly busy and incredibly uninspired! But I'm back now, at least for the summer :) And I would just like to say thanks in advance to everyone who's still out there reading! This little drabble is set right before Jack's fathers' funeral in the season 4 finale. Enjoy :)

* * *

_Words_

She finds him in front of her bedroom mirror. He's lost in thought, his black tie still hanging loosely around his neck. She lingers in the doorway, watching him for a moment, before she slowly approaches him. Her tender touch startles him from his reverie (_The deep shuddering intake of breath, the only thing indicating how nervous he really is_.)

"Let me." She whispers, as he turns, and straightens the abandoned tie with gentle hands. He avoids her worried gaze, focusing on a point over her shoulder instead, but his hands come to rest on her waist (_warm and comforting_). She waits patiently, as she finishes with his tie, her hands lingering on his chest.

When he finally looks at her, eyes shining with tears longing to be shed (_a wounded young boy, still waiting desperately for his father's acceptance_), her heart constricts painfully in her chest.

"I don't know what I'm gonna say..." He admits, his voice low and rough.

Her hands slide up his neck in response and she cups his face, in an effort to comfort. His forehead comes to rest against hers and for moment they just stand in silence together, breathing each other in.

"You _will_." She answers him confidently, her faith in him as strong as ever.


End file.
